The capability to store data in memory devices continually improves with advances in technology. For example, flash memory enables non-volatile storage of data with a storage density that can be enhanced by storing multiple data bits per memory cell. However, data written to a memory may be unintentionally altered due to physical conditions of the memory, such as thermal noise, cosmic rays, or damage to physical components of the memory. Error correction coding (ECC) schemes are often used to correct errors that may occur in data. Such ECC schemes typically include encoding the data using redundant information, providing robust recovery from errors but also increasing manufacturing cost and reducing data storage density of the memory device.
An ECC scheme selected to provide error correction capability for an expected range of operating conditions of a memory device may be insufficient to correct errors generated by conditions encountered during fabrication. For example, content may be pre-loaded into a memory device prior to attaching the memory device to a printed circuit board (PCB). Attaching the memory device to the PCB may include polishing, reflow, or other processes. Errors occurring to the pre-loaded data during such processes may exceed the error correction capability of the ECC scheme. Errors may occur in the pre-loaded data as a result of one or more other processes. For example, some memory devices may experience degradation of stored data based on a length of time the data is stored in the device.